PROJECT SUMMARY BIOINFORMATICS CORE Increasingly, the fields of medicine and biological sciences produce large quantities of complex data that requires analysis by new statistical and computational approaches. The overall goal of the Arkansas INBRE Bioinformatics Core is to build bioinformatics research capabilities through education, training, and enhanced access to state-of-the-art computational infrastructure and tool sets. The Bioinformatics Core will continue to address the national need for bioinformaticians through ongoing support and development of bioinformatics educational programs at both the undergraduate and graduate levels. The Bioinformatics Core will provide critical support in the development of fundamental infrastructure that includes hardware, software, and intellectual resources that will foster new computational methodologies. Finally, the Bioinformatics Core will provide training for biomedical researchers, educators, and students at Arkansas INBRE network institutions to use bioinformatics resources to conduct biomedical research and enrich undergraduate science curriculum.